


The Griffin and the Crow

by ramblingfangirl



Series: ZevWarden Week 2017 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Antiva, Assassination worries, Assassinations discussed, Ballroom Dancing, Bird Watching, Bodyguard, Dad!Zevran, Day 3: Fancy Dress, Fancy Dress, Mention of - Freeform, Murder, Other, Political gathering, Poor Disguises, Post Blight, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Reuniting, Themed Outfits, Vacation in murderland, Zevran/Warden Week, Zevran/Warden Week 2017, concealed weapons, elf racism, zevwarden week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingfangirl/pseuds/ramblingfangirl
Summary: King Alistair is very abruptly invited to come to Antiva to visit the royal family and negotiate some trade matters.With Antiva's reputation with its birds being well known, and them being overdue to reunite with a very particular bird, the Warden-Commander ends up accompanying their friend along as head bodyguard.This includes, of course, them also having to attend the ensuing ball which is thrown in honour of the Fereldan King, where more than a little bit of bird watching occurs.





	The Griffin and the Crow

The palace was beautiful.

The dance floor was surrounded by delicately carved statues and colourful paintings, with alcoves about it where laughter of spectators floated downwards from having masterfully carved banisters.

And that's not even getting into the chandeliers above it all, with their gems glittering in the flickering candlelight.

But the Warden-Commander was not paying attention to any of that.

They were not here to admire _beauty._

Nor were they here to join in with the dance, _glorious_ as it would have been to watch the Shem nobles try not to turn up their noses at having to treat a _knife-ear_ like not just a _person_ , but an _equal_.

No. This was Antiva and the Fereldan king, or as they knew him: Alistair, a man who had somehow managed to become like a brother to the Warden, had been suddenly invited under circumstances that just reeked of suspicion.

So they were bird watching.

They'd already tried slipping off to scout the palace, as much as was possible without someone noticing their absence and as subtly as possible in this obscenely fancy outfit they were apparently required to wear. 

As for now, now were back in the ballroom, spectating, waiting, preparing in case any Crows were idiots enough to show themselves. 

...Although, there is one Crow they wouldn't mind seeing. It had been far too long. They'd tried to send a letter, but with how rushed everything had been they couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen it in time.

They hoped so.

But those thoughts on any sort of reunion were disrupted when they spotted something odd.

The Warden had been watching everyone and everything that went in and out of the room. They knew who was supposed to be there, including the servants who were honestly much better to talk to than the nobles.

Which is why they took great notice when one came in that they didn't recognise.

A dark-haired elven boy had just come in the room, with a covered platter, which was already unusual as most of the ones who came in with the platters had been female, because of course some of the perverted shem lords liked to ogle at the _pretty lady elves_. 

The alleged servant didn't look nervous, he didn't look scared and he didn't look smug either, no tells in that regard.

But from what they'd been told the birds were very well trained in how to hide that.

It was enough to warrant closer investigating.

"Come boy." They patted the mabari sat at their side, who gave an excited bark and trotted along as their master tried to traverse across the ballroom, taking care to try avoid stepping on any outfits or having their own stepped on. They couldn't cause any scene or alert the servant to their approach, not quite yet.

If he really was an assassin, then that might cause him to bolt and the Warden didn't want to take their chances having to try run in this garb.

Their suspicions were only growing by the moment too. For a man supposedly having entered to serve food, he had now walked right past the table that presented it.

It was the then that their hound turned around started bouncing around and bumping into the Warden, obviously trying to get their attention as quietly as possible.

The hilt of a before concealed knife had dropped to their hand in an instant as they  prepared for an attack, whipping around to-

Sheath it again in an instant.

They _knew_  who that was approaching, recognised the adorned figure in an instant.

A beaming smile and racing heart came in an instant along with the buzz at the realisation that  _he'd gotten the letter!_

And they'd nearly stabbed him...that would have been...unfortunate.

Quickly they wound up closing the final steps to him, their hound trotting happily by their side. They'd still have to deal with the possible assassin, but _surely_ there was no harm in giving this assassin just a moment? It had been so _long_...

"So you are the great Hero of Fereldan? Truly, the rumours do not do you justice. Your beauty is far, far greater than what they suggest." Zevran bowed as the Warden reached him, causing the cape he was wearing to swoosh.

It was moments like these that reminded them how much they loved their melodramatic Antivan.

But the Warden still, in turn, tilted their head slightly at the display. Funny and endearing as it may be, if he was pretending to be someone else and to not know them, then perhaps his _disguise_  could have been chosen better.

But they'd play along.

"Thanks. You're a _very_ handsome man yourself. And I Love the outfit, crow theme, I see?" His outfit was all black, from the fine materials to the leather and of course the feathers which adorned the cape. If that hadn't made the theme obvious enough, the beaked mask he was wearing certainly did.

But they had to admit, they did appreciate the humour in the irony of the choice, and it certainly did suit him.

A chuckle. "Indeed, specially made for this evening, in fact. To enchance my natural, dashing good looks."

"Aiming to impress?"

"Is it working?"

"Of course." 

"In that case, m-" Whatever Zevran was about to say was abruptly cut off when the dog decided he had been ignored by him too long for his satisfaction and let off a bark to make sure he knew that.

"Ah yes, how could I forget you, my dear furry compatriot?" And then he'd dropped down onto his knees to pet the hound. "Ah, ah, ah- not the face!" Quickly came as the dog proceeded to almost knock the elf over in a slobbering frenzy."

"Come, boy." The Warden laughed at the sight. "You can say hello to the crow man later." A pause and a lowered voice, too quiet for any Shem to hear over the music, but loud enough for a mabari. "Go keep an eye on our friend for me."  

There was a little whine at that which made them feel slightly bad, but alas the hound bounded off anyway to fulfill the task.

A now standing Zevran had a clearly quizzical look on his face at what had just been said.

_Loud enough for a mabari. Or another elf._

"Bird watching." They gave as their reply, shooting a pointed glance at the suspicious servant, now joined by a few other similarly suspicious servants, so he knew exactly who they were talking about. "Seen any yourself?"

"No, no I'm afraid I have not. Well, except one, but alas, there was a terrible accident." Zevran's eyes had narrowed as he watched the alleged servants, before his head turned back to fully face his lover.

"Fancy a dance, my dear Warden?" The bow returned, this time with his hand outstretched.

His...gloved hand.

 _He's wearing it_ , the Warden realised. Even now, at a fancy ball with fancy outfits and it being worn and covered in stitches, he was _still wearing the gloves they'd given him._

Before they knew it, one of their own hands way halfway up to their ear, to touching the golden glittering earring that adorned it, before they noticed and redirected it to Zev's hand, firmly grasping it.

"We can try."

And in a moment, the Warden was pulled in close into position and they were off.

They weren't a ballroom dancer, especially not in fancy dress, not generally liking occasions that required such as this as a rule.

But for a chance to actually get this close to their loved after all their time apart, close enough to actually discretely talk even, they'd happily make an exception.

And that opportunity, as they danced their way towards the possible assassins, was quickly taken advantage off.

"I missed you, mi amore." Came words said softly into their ear. "How was your journey?"

"I missed you too Zev." They gripped him that little bit tighter as they fought the urge to pull the man into a kiss right there an then.  

"And tiring, a couple of assassination attempts and an attempted boarding by pirates, but we got here. Yours? I hope it wasn't too difficult"

"Some minor clothing delays and a bloodbath or two, but when I got your request, well, how could I say no and leave you to face the noble masses without me? Perish the thought!" He gasped in horror.

"It was a _nightmare_ , I'm glad you could make it! Though...I am looking forward to getting you alone. We've got a lot of catching up to do." They admitted. Once this ball was over and any and all assassination attempts thwarted...well...they couldn't _wait_.

Their little bird was going to be so happy to see him again too...

"Indeed we do! A reunification after so many terrible months apart? I believe that is cause for quite some celebration, no?" A daring grin their, as he pulled his lover into a tight spin, taking care so as not to inadvertently have them trip over.

"Quite!" The warden happily aggred. "But first, little bird's got a present they want to give you. Made it all by themself!" The pride they felt as they spoke of their child was very visible in the Warden's face.

"Of course! I'm sure that it is a masterpiece fit to rival the work of all other children!" As Zev spoke, it seemed that the pride had proven contagious. "Speaking of...where are they? Here? I cannot see them, I'm afraid." He asked, turning away to try spot them, brow furrowing.

"Right at the front at that crowd. Uncle Alistair's made them royalty for the day so he's the favourite now." The Warden laughed before quickly motioning over, remembering their little face when they'd been told.

Eventually, after a few more moments straining over to see, the little bird surfaced at the forefront of the crowd, dancing happily and followed by a cheering Alistair.

Zev smiled fondly at this.

"And to think, here I was buying gifts of fancy things and there they are, already nearly as fashionable as their stunning father." He shook his head, tutting, but the smile was still there.

"And their other, utterly dashing parent too, of course." He added with a wink.

"You say that now, but they threw a fit in the morning when it was time to put it on." The Warden mused, remembering the display.

"And dashing as we may be we're also trying to do a bit of stealth righ now and we're not exactly the picture of subtlety. We're being watched." More and more nobles were starting to notice how the great Hero of Fereldan was now dancing with some man dressed like a crow, and the muttering a and whispering a were increasing with the hero's nerves.

"And why wouldn't we be? Look at us! Who wouldn't want to admire such beauty? The Crow and the...griffin, I believe?" 

"Yes." The Warden sighed glancing with a frown at the multi-layered outfit they were wearing. "Not at all practical but the seamstress said she wanted to make my status _apparent."_

 _"_ And that it does! I have to say, not many could pull off that look but you, my dear warden, certainly have! And do not worry about the _practicality_ of it! You and I both know you could kill a man with your arms- and legs- tied!"

"Now wouldn't that be a challenge for us to liven up the day?" The frown turned quickly back into a smile at both the compliment and thought and-

-And it seemed that throughout the conversation, the two lovebirds had been leaning in closer and closer towards each other's faces, a fact that they became abruptly aware of when their beaked masks collided with each other's with a distinct _clack._

The two started laughing at that, adjusting their masks before preparing to restart their dance towards the alleged servants, now only a meter or two away from them at most.

Or rather, they would have prepare to dance, had they not simultaneously spotted one of the servant's unsheathing a weapon, as another's hands took on the familiar glow that signalled when mana was being drawn to the surface.

So instead the pair swore and were forced to quickly move their plan forward, now having to actively shove their way through the crowd as they unsheathed some of their own concealed weaponry. The time for discretion had passed now that weapons were drawn, the assassins needed to be taken care of _now_ , before they got _any_ closer to Alistair and their child.

Which is why the very moment they had a clear shot, there were knives flung and embedded in the unfortunate closest assassins.

Yet another was then quickly felled by the Warden's mabari, who had been watching as commanded and was now launching himself into the fray like his masters, teeth and claws tearing.

It seemed like the griffin and the crow would have to pick up from where they were at later.

Because now they were in for a _fight_.

And, with growing, almost wicked grins on their faces as they saw how quickly the assassins were falling, they got a feeling that even with all the impractical fancy dress...

That this was going to be an _easy one._  


End file.
